Seeing Through the Eyes of Truth
by ShadowedDarkness-Kree
Summary: Many long years ago one of the gang lost something very important to him, he'll never get it back, and when these painful memories start returning someone new comes, someone who understands. But this fills him with a battle, one of Trust and Betrayal.
1. Where it all Began

Ok, this is my first Code Lyoko fanfiction and my 3rd fanfiction in general, it involves my made up character, Kree, and the main character is Ulrich.

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anybody from Code Lyoko. But I really wished I owned Ulrich!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Yumi had gone to class that morning Jeremy and Odd still waited at the corner for Ulrich.

Jeremy leaned against the wall while Odd was trying to get a Cola from the vending machine." Where is he?" Odd looked up from his soda and had a huge grin displayed right on his face. "He wasn't in the dorm, maybe he's playing hooky?" Jeremy glared, his hands lifted slightly from his sides as he spoke. "Odd be serious, let's just go to class, he'll meet us there."

Once they got to class they were surprised to see Sissy engaged in what looked like a gossip talk with Nicholas and Herb. When Odd looked where Ulrich usually sat, he was surprised to see that Ulrich was already in his chair talking with some girl they didn't recognize. When they got closer they over-heard the conversation. The girl had a charming voice, "So wait, you mean that you also know of Lyoko." Ulrich nodded with an emotionless expression on his face. "Yeah…" The girl looked overwhelmed in curiousity. "And…Aelita?" Ulrich tapped his fingers on the desk.

_Too many questions….why is she so interested?_  
Ulrich was now fiddling with his pencil, his foot tapping on the floor. "Yeah, and by the way you seem interested." That was it, his voice was harsh and cruel. The girl smiled, not at Ulrich but at the fact that the Teacher was not there yet. Surprised by the tone of Ulrich's voice, she answered. " I used to go to Lyoko before XANA destroyed my supercomputer. "  
Ulrich stood up impatiently, his fists clenched and he looked surprised. "He **what**?!?" The girl cringed at his shouting, but calmly expressed an answer. "You heard me the first time." Ulrich silently nodded, his head tightly balanced in a level position facing her. "I guess… Wait, tell me, where did you come from?" The girl, Kree, smiled and whispered in Ulrich's ear, her hand just pressing his head, but barely touching him. "Italy, but I was born in America, and my mother is pure French." The simplicity of Ulrich's speech was strange enough to laugh at once she moved away. Sissy looked **_infuriated _**. "Oh.."

Just then Jeremy tapped Ulrich on the shoulder. "I uh…hope we aren't interrupting?" Ulrich blushed slightly, and answered a rushed answer. "No…eh…you aren't intruding in any way. Odd, Jeremy, This is Kree. She knows of Lyoko and she is from Italy." Kree smiled and spoke quietly. "Pleasure to meet you Odd, Jeremy." A growl surrounded the room, Ulrich joked around. "Oh no an earthquake." Everybody looked at Odd. "What? I'm hungry, Kree…I think you are cute." Everyone laughed until Odd complimented Kree.

Odd stopped when he saw Ulrich's facial expression. Kree was about Ulrichs height and had long, dark, curly brown hair and deep bottomless dark brown eyes eyes. She was wearing black hip hugger jeans and a navy blue shirt. Jeremy forced the laughing off and spoke to them. "No I don't think **that** was Xana, it was a more higher power." His joke got everyone laughing.  
"Are you finished yet?!?"

Everyone turned around to see Mrs. Herts. The group got quiet and sat down.

Lunch:

Yumi joined ulrich and the others and kree at lunch, suprized that Ulrich and Kree were deep in conversation. Ulrich turned and waved, emotionlessly saying.. "Hey Yumi. have you met kree?" Yumi stood there quietly and soon laughed a warm welcome. "I just did. Hi Kree!" Suddenly the lights flickered on and off, the shades went down and it grew dark, someone screamed. A shiny blade flew through the air towards kree; Ulrich saw it coming and pushed Kree down on the ground. He was on top of her, his sweaty palms on the lunchroom floor; soon he got up and helped her up. Her weak voice spoke frightened.. "It's here…it's..it's..c-come back.." Ulrich looked confused, "What do you mean? Who..?"

Kree weakly explained this all to them, while the lights were still out. "Xana is able to materialize his own workers, but as humans. He has a son, who is the leader of this bunch; he takes the form of a fourteen year old boy named Xavia. He's after us. Along with 12 other minions, that makes him number 13." Yumi flinched at the number. "THIRTEEN?!?"

Kree was not surprised at her reaction, and waved it off. "They destroyed my super computer and-"

Another scream pierced the air, it was sissy again, the Lyoko gang turned and saw sissy, someone was holding her by her shirt, a boy, who had loose black hair on his head and bangs over his eyes, he was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a red dragon on the front and a XANA symbol on the back. Kree took a lodging run at him but was grabbed by two red hooded people. "Xavia you asshole drop her!" This boy glared at her and clenched his fist, then he released Sissy who fell headfirst to the floor. Then Xavia had a wicked smirk on his face. "So we meet again, Kree. I see you've sought refuge with **them.**" Kree bit her lip but stood strong. Odd was silent, Ulrich had a word in edgewise. " What the hell do **you **want?!"

Xavia laughed darkly and menacing. "Simple. To get rid of all of you!"  
Ulrich was not shocked, Yumi was on his right and Kree on his left, Kree was trembling and shaking like mad, in fear. Ulrich's thoughts raced_. I really like kree...maybe as more than just a friend, she understands me. but...oh my she looks so frightened. And yumi_..  
His thoughts were inturupted by a scream, this time not sissy, but from Yumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter. Too short for you? I want reviews! Review or else! Muwahahahaha!


	2. Terrifying Memories

**Ok, like I said this is my third fanfiction in general, but I already half at least the first 10 chapters down. All I'm doing is editing them. This chapter is a little odd. It shows what Ulrich is coming out to be. I'm using some 'stuff' from Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) just to splice it. Ulrich's mother, kept her maiden name. His father was Mr. Stern.**

**Ayra Underworld Princess****: Thanks for the Advice Ayra, You see that chap was a quickie; the problem was that I was half asleep when I "re-wrote" it. I'll be sure to use your advice in this chappy. And yes, Kree is my character, she's been mine since before I wrote fan-fictions, my friend called me that name before she moved away…when I was three.**

**sohowisYumi2181: I'll be sure to help you read more. I've been busy ALL week and couldn't update. Stupid parents!**

**Specialsnowflake: I will! Don't you worry, the site I had it on though was closed down, so now I must type it by memory. So this SHOULD be easier. **

**mizZ hypocrite 101: Don't worry…thanks for the review.**

**StarRobin4everandever: Ok listen up. I cannot make it one cause about half the story is already written, but there is Ulrich and Yumi Fluff so dun worry! **

**I LOVE reviews, because when you combine your story with the tastes of every author, yours will be loved. Trust me. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich spun around and looked Yumi and Kree were gone, Yumi was still yelling and Ulrich followed her voice. When he reached there Yumi had cuts and scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. Kree however, was left untouched by Xavia, as quick as she could go she was dodging his attacks, he had a cut on his cheek, suddenly it grew darker, it was pitch black and ulrich felt liquid at his feet, it was blood. He carried Yumi onto a table and sat there trying to wake her up. It was raining outside, like they were trapped in darkness forever. "Yumi… Yumi please…" Cried Ulrich desperately, tears roaming down his pale face. "Wake up."

Meanwhile Xavia and Kree were engaged in a deep battle, Xavia holding a knife in his hand, it was long, old, pointy, and dashed in blood.

"Alright you foolish girl, you aren't going to escape this time!" Kree struggled as she was lifted by the throat and she screamed. As she screamed, she choked back, keeping blood down her throat; she was bleeding deeply on her chest. Jeremy wasn't there, but odd was and he followed her voice and knocked Xavia out with a punch. Xavia vanished, and the lights came on. Odd was serious for once, he spoke in his usual high pitched sarcastic voice. "We can't leave Yumi all alone can we?"

"No we can't…" Jeremy said. Ulrich calmly lifted Yumi and placed her on the lunch table. Then, he saw the dark blood soaking the school walls and Kree lying unconscious in a deep pool of it. "**_kree!"_** His voice was worried, but quiet as usual, she was his friend, he couldn't let her die. Sissy skipped over.

"I can help, I'll take care of her till you get back!" Ulrich glared at her. "NO." After awhile though, he just gave up. Sissy took care of Yumi while Ulrich walked swishing through the bloody ground, stumbling over the slippery floor. It seemed like forever before he wrapped his arms around Kree's limp body and limped to the Infirmary.  
Odd Knocked on the Infirmary door, Yumi was on a stretcher that Jeremy was holding by the other end. Yumi and Kree were to be cared for by Dorothy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Jeremy's dorm:_

Odd sat cross-legged on the bed and Ulrich leaned against the door, his arms neatly folded. Jeremy sat at his computer looking through several Lyoko files. It took some time but Jeremy finally leaned back in a heavy sigh and slumped deep into his chair. Aelita's image was on the screen, looking out of the corner of her eyes at the data.

"Finally…." Jeremy heaved another sigh as he turned around. Ulrich looked up, waiting to find out what was going on. "Xana has control of the entire school's electricity. But no towers activated." (Jeremy had been talking to Aelita during lunch and had only come down to help)

Odd laughed, indicating he was going to be sarcastic; Ulrich lulled his eyes. Odd's laugh appeared into a voice. "Ask Xavia, I'm sure he'd be GLAD to tell you." Jeremy's eyes widened. "WHO?!?"

_This is going to be a **long **night, _Ulrich thought quietly, _Now we've got to tell him everything. _

Several hours later, it the clock in Ulrich's dorm read 12:04 a.m. Odd had just finished explaining it, Jeremy listened intently the whole time, neither noticed that Ulrich had slunk out half-way through the explanation.

_Meanwhile:_

Ulrich grabbed the hilt of the Katana; he had made Aelita transfer him to Lyoko. Constantly he had been working on his swordsmanship. With brute force he pulled it out, the quiet hum of it through the air was music to his ears. A blast was heard as the blade crunched clear through a tree, Aelita flinched while sitting on a rock.

"How much longer are you going to do this?" Aelita asked curiously. Ulrich, however, was in a bad mood. His stubbornness would get him into trouble. "Until I perfect this move." Aelita slid off the rock and looked at him sternly. "But you never do any moves like this when your fighting Xana." Ulrich glared. "That's right I don't. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is not an easy technique. It would crush Xana instantly. I need to perfect most of it before I can use it in battle."

Three hours later:

Ulrich opened the door to his dorm with the key. Odd was snoring very loud, as usual. The clock said 3:30am. Ulrich sighed and took a small key from inside a small zipped area of the mattress of his bed. It was silver, it had the Japanese symbol for beauty on it. It also had a sapphire placed on it. He opened a drawer to his dresser and peered inside.

It was empty except for one very beautiful well-made Katana. The hilt of it had the leather strips across it in a diamond-type design; at the end of the hilt was a gold and silver top that created a shine for reflection. Especially in dark places. The ring that separated handle and blade was gold, with three emeralds placed in it. The sheath was especially well crafted, leather padding covered the hardness of the metal, and it was a pale gray-blue. At the end was a gold-silver bottom.

The boy was hesitant, his pale hands reached towards the hilt, but pulled back as if bitten. The concentration in his eyes lay focused on his family's sword. Time itself had halted for a moment. A single tear fought to get out of his eye, finally winning. The liquid crawled down his face and fell onto the hilt of the sword. Memories drawing closer to him.

Flashback

A small boy was curled up in a box; he must have been only four years old. His soft brown hair covered his pale face as he breathed quietly and faintly. The loud booming on the door was scaring him. Shouts and curses were released at the other side. The bed he was hidden behind in a box was his parents'. Two people stood by the box, beside the bed, a woman and man. The woman was beautiful, curly brown hair of his color fell over her shoulders and stopped just below her chest. She had light, merry chocolate brown eyes that were at the moment filled with fear. But grasped in her pale hands, which held a sheathed katana in them. The man hand only a dagger in his hand, both were facing the door. The katana was the exact one of which was passed to Ulrich.

The man however, was tall and broad shouldered. His eyes were a dark green, and his hair was dirty blond, it fell just over his ears. The dagger in his hand was dull, though he did not know that. The door broke open. Men in black clothing and masks came in. The boy remained quiet and frightened, curled in his little ball, holding his kitten, Tiger. A loud gunshot echoed across the room and the man, this boy's father, fell to the ground with a bullet lodged tightly into his forehead. Then two more gunshots sang through the air. With quick maneuvering she pulled the katana from it and blocked both bullets. The blade, with its beautiful inscription of calligraphy on it, shone in the pale moonlight that seemed through the window and added the frightening tough. The black-cloaked men looked at each other, they pulled back their cloaks and revealed swords, not a katana, but regular, not as sharp swords.

The boy sneezed. These horrible men looked at him and glared with evil intentions. His mother sheathed her sword and lifted him (and his kitten) from the box. With superior speed she dodged past the men and ran out the front door. At the rate of speed she was moving the bad men could never catch her. Her soft hand held his smooth and innocent head to her chest as she dodged around the dark corners of the street. A man with a lantern stepped from the tall black gate of the graveyard.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Apparently, this woman's name was Danielle. The man, whose appearance was somewhat shaggy, looked worried. There where white whiskers on his crinkled face and he had white hair that was to his neck. Danielle responded in a horrified, tear choked tone. "Please Mr. Cauye, you must take Ulrich and hide him, they will kill him, you know what they will do. He is the descendent of the Assassin that won the war, his blood is of the samurai, and you must hide him! I could take your car and lead them away from him." Tears fell down her face. Mr. Cauye (Cai-ye) lifted his wrinkled hand and lifted her face to his. Ulrich shivered but remained quiet and frightened, Tiger was clenched in his arms.

Mr. Cauye spoke in his ruffled voice. "I cannot interfere with this battle miss Sakure, the realm of the dead will give him no mercy. You may cut through the graveyard to escape, the gates are open, and you can ride Raksha. She's been missing you after all. Also if you were to take my car it would be no use, machine's slow as hell."

"Thank you so much…I will repay you." Danielle Sakure mounted a tall silver mare that was tied to a post and placed Ulrich in front of her; gripping the reins tightly she kicked off. "haw!"

Dodging tombstone they rode at full gallop, passing the river, little did they know what was at the end of the deadly trail.

Men in black cloaks appeared at the end of the rode. Danielle couldn't pass them, pulling hard on the reins. Raksha slid to a halt and raised her forelegs in anger. Danielle grabbed Ulrich and Tiger tight as they landed on the ground and rolled. Miss Sakure, Ulrich's mother, covered him with her arms, screaming at them. "Please don't hurt him!" A shiny black gun was raised and the bang was loud enough, but they were in the middle of a 100 acre graveyard so nobody heard. Danielle held her son close to her as crimson liquid streamed down her shoulder. Five more shots were cleared before the tear-covered mother fell to the mud. Ulrich cried, suddenly a hand pulled him up onto Raksha. But just before he was pulled up Ulrich grasped his tiny hands on the Katana and pulled it to him.

end flashback

The silence was continued as Ulrich suddenly fell weakly to his knees in tears…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So….anyone likey? I want reviews!!!! Once again I am SO sorry for not updating…school.. it's killing me**


	3. Tears of Angst

**Ok, deal is I've been grounded for the past week. One important notice, I've been having emotional problems, for my friends reading this you KNOW what I'm talking about. Anyhow I'm typing this entire chapter with a sprained right wrist so be cautious. I'm in a LOT of pain right now. Ok, so let's stop my rambling. This chappy might be a quicky.**

**Eh…I won first place in a township poetry contest in 2nd grade (it was even against 8th graders). I write a lot of poetry and I am only in 7th grade right now, Language is my best subject. One other clue is that Ulrich is not full French, he's half Italian. (Madre means mother in Italian) I use Italian In this chappy so go to yahoo and search for "babelfish" it's a translator. If you see words you don't know.**

* * *

Ulrich's right hand was pressed against the drawer as the small tears streamed so delicately down his face. Though his pain and sorrow was silent, he felt worse than ever before. "Madre… it makes no sense, why did you have to die like that?" A small choke came from deep inside his throat as he weakly stood up and lifted the sword off the dresser. With his left hand Ulrich wiped a tear from his cheek as he placed the sword delicately in the drawer and locked it.

Undressing into a white T and black boxers he laid in his bed and silently faded into sleep.

_

* * *

The next day:_

Jeremy and Odd were waiting at the corner; Odd was getting a Cola once more from the vending machine. Kree was leaning against a tree silently with her head facing towards the ground. Her deep dark brown hair fell over her shoulders solely as one foot was flat against the tree. Bangs of strange sharpness covered her eyes.

Ulrich walked up to Jeremy and casually waved a "Hello". Odd smiled a big wide smile but stopped after burping and throwing the can in the recycling bin. Ulrich suddenly paused and looked around before starting towards class. "Where's Yumi?" Jeremy and Odd shrugged and the three started towards class, Odd halted and turned to Kree.  
"Hey! You coming?" The girl nodded; there was no smile on her face though. She walked next to him as he led her to class, but suddenly stopped by the door to the main office. Odd turned around and grabbed her wrist by accident, but then he saw what was going on. The office door opened and a crying Yumi walked out. Kree looked worried, "Yumi are you alright?" Yumi looked away. "I uh…my parents were killed in a car accident last night. I live here now." Kree gave Yumi a comforting hand. The two smiled and Kree n Odd walked to class together and sat down.

As usual it was really boring in the classroom, but Kree wouldn't let Odd fall asleep. Ulrich was worried about Yumi.

_

* * *

Ulrich's Point of View_

I never really thought someone _other_ than us knew of Lyoko. It just seems so…so strange that Xana hasn't released this power on us yet.

Silently, I tapped my pencil on the top of the desk, the math worksheet in front of me with the tital "Dividing Fractions" On it. I paid no attention to it and turned my head to the window. Everything was just so calm, like nothing was wrong. Our teacher was yelling at someone for doodling on their paper. Jeremy was sitting next to me, leaning back in his chair having finished ages ago. He looked at me.

"You haven't even started Ulrich." That's right Jeremy, state the obvious. "Ulrich, come on, you're gonna fail math." Do I care? No. "I'm telling you-"

Thank GOD the bell rang, I left my paper on the desk and made my way to science class. Mrs. Herts was only teaching us about Biomes and Climates, stuff I learned last year. So I just zoned her out as well.

Why is it that Kree has come here, has she any reason for it? Wait! Yeah she does. Her mother must have been Italian and her father French. That explains it, her mother was already pregnant when she moved to America, then Xana wanted to attack the family because he feared them. So they took refuge and moved back to Italy _after_ Kree's birth. It's the only explanation I've got so I'll ask her later. But this isn't usual for Yumi to not show up like this…

"Ulrich? Ulrich..?" Voices…who were they? I turned around slightly and Kree tapped me on the shoulder, she was whispering my name. I gave a "hmm..?" and she gave me a small note.

My hands fiddled with it at first, once Mrs. Herts was sitting in her seat looking for a paper I opened it.

_Ok, I bet your wondering what happened to Yumi. She's all right, but her parents were killed last night in a car accident. I thought you should know it's quite upsetting her, and she now has room 523.I think you should comfort her a bit…you know-help her around._

_Your friend,_

_Kree_

I knew it! Kree was worried of Yumi as well. I worked on the notes and then the lucky bell rang for lunch.

_

* * *

Normal POV._

The group sat at a table in the corner at lunch that day, when Yumi sat down she tried to hide (as usual) her sadness. Suddenly she looked at Ulrich, who obviously knew what had happened. His eyes met hers, then she looked away. It was just so touchy. Yumi barely ate any lunch, her fork swirling through the mashed potatoes.

"I'll finish it for you!" Odd grabbed her tray and ate the rest of her lunch. Yumi's face brightened. Ulrich was so happy that she was smiling, he smiled to, for a second that it.

"Oh Ulrich dear!!!!" Sissy came skipping along. _Great…she picked the perfect time to but in._ The prancing Sissy came up to the table. Before Ulrich could even think of a response Kree stood up and glared at Sissy. Sissy's reaction of course was, "Hey you! Stay outta this!" Kree just glared. Her face had a calm, angry look to it that struck fear into everyone that looked. "First of all Sissy, You are supposed to be at **your own** table not ours. Second of all you should leave Ulrich alone today or I'll break into your dorm and take your Diary. And Third of all, your making me angry, which is not a good thing!" Sissy was bewildered; she glared and stomped furiously towards her table. The group looked at Kree in amazement. Odd's Jaw had dropped, Jeremy had raised an eyebrow, Yumi was just shaking, and Ulrich was emotionless, but you could tell he was surprised.

At the end of the day Ulrich went to his room and locked himself in, Odd was in Jeremy's dorm for the afternoon.

_

* * *

Ulrich's Dorm:_

Ulrich was sitting on his bed, his hands quivering, holding the Katana. His hands were gliding across its wonderful balance, and his eyes were focused on the ring. Suddenly, Ulrich stood up holding the sheath in his left hand tightly; he bent his stance. In a focused breathing he leaned forward and bent his knees, his right hand hovered just barely over the hilt. In one quick motion he drew the Katana from its sheath and all at once placed the sheath on the dresser.

Through the window panes a pale moonlight sunk in, giving an eerie glow to the blade. Ulrich suddenly made out words on it, they showed only in the moonlight, for many a time he had drawn in but seen no wording. They were beautiful italic letters, with so much beauty and grace you would have thought it was a computer font.

_Danielle Sakure _

A note was tipping out of the sheath, he had never noticed it before. Ulrich lifted it up and read it carefully.

_My dear sweet Ulrich, I wanted to tell you that I amore you more than you could ever me. Darling,when you read this note, it means I won't be around any longer, but I wanted to tell you that this sword is given to you. If you are ever lonely or need help, please hold this necklace to your heart, I hope that you will think of me, your mother. I love you my son, sia forte. You must be. Per me. _

_Love…_

_Danielle Sakure_

A tear traveled down Ulrich's cheek, he picked the necklace from the letter and looked at it. His eyes closed slowly, as he fought back the tears and failed. The necklace was white gold, and had a gorgeous moonstone on each end, the charm on it was a blood-red rose, with golden tints in it and it was a locket, the locket was well shaped, he opened it carefully, and saw a picture of his mother inside, he pulled it out and held it so close. Then folded it once more and placed it back inside.

Sheathing the Katana he locked it away and placed the necklace on his neck. He walked slowely in tears over to his bed, pulling the covers over him he drifted slowely off into a deep sleep...


	4. What it's Like to Have Friends

**Oh my GOD! I am soooo sorry. I have not updated in awhile…I've had eh…. "personal/school" problems. You know the drill, well anyhow a friend of mine is having trouble, I've been in trouble…stuff. Oh and I started writing this story over 6 months ago.**

**Ok…You MIGHT get a little confused in this chappy but I don't give a crap. For this chapter I find the theme of it will very much match the song "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. If you have this song, I recommend turning it on somehow and listening to it over and over again till you finish reading this chapter. Try my homepage; it has the music on it.**

**dantheman7777: Yeah…sorry about that. But both our stories are good...yours is better.**

* * *

A pale light swept through the thin yellow curtains blocking the wide-open window in Ulrich and Odd's dorm. There was a calendar on a table at the end of Ulrich's bed. More importantly the calendar said 'October 22'. The image of the month was an Image of Hitokiri Battousai, the famous Assassin of the Japanese Revolution. It was a calendar for the world famous and legendary Samurai.

Odd was strangely up early, he was getting dressed. Ulrich was sleeping, soundly on his side facing the wall. One of his hands was up by his face, the other around his stomach. He was sleeping peacefully, but not so on the inside…

(The Dream)

_He was standing in a long dark corridor with walls of stone, and locked doors. He searched desperately for a way out, but found none. Once more he stumbled quickly to yet another door, his hand reached towards the brass knob. After his fingers touched it though, they slipped; his hand was all sweaty. Then the world swirled around him, he was in a graveyard. _

_-In reality Odd is listening to music-_

_He limped down the old grass and moss covered trail, stumbling on hidden rocks and holes. A dreary fog surrounded him, and he heard the neigh of an untamed horse. The silver streak flew past him on legs of clouds; it's speed building at each second. Then Ulrich knew what it was, a horse. A mare actually. There were two figures on it. His eyes squinted, a woman and a child. Suddenly…he knew… his hand reached in front of him. "Madre! Mother!!!!!" His voice echoed in his head, as he ran after the horse. _

_The duo on horse did not here his screams. The next thing he knew, he had caught up, and then he saw the black riders face…he had not seen it that night…it was very much like his, accept for one scar gong down the right cheek. The brown hair was untamed…but only slightly longer than his and it covered his eyes halfway. It was his long lost brother, Joe. Suddenly, he watched as the men slashed through his mother's heart. His face soaked in blood as a black horse whirled past him. A hand reached out and grabbed him, or, his younger self. The silver horse, gave a tremendous neigh and his mother fell to the ground. _

_He stumbled to his mother's limp body, and reached for her, but could not seem to reach. His blood soaked hand touched her heart, the warmth of her flesh made him feel better, all though this wasn't really happening. Her blood mixed in a small heat against his one finger. Then, Danielle's head turned, her eyes were blank and dark. It spooked him, he parted his lips to scream but no sound came out. The men were gone, and the horse was making all this noise, its face had been wrapped in cloth. Ulrich remembered her name. "Raksha…" The scene was dark, and then he opened again and saw a young girl. She had the same form as Kree, except she was smaller and her body was only in rags and there was a sheathed sword in her hand. _

_Ulrich felt someone poking him, he turned around and…_

"EARTH TO ULRICH YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW!" Odd was poking him on the shoulder. He woke up with a scream, and sweat dripped down his face. It had all seemed so real. _All right...it's ok…that was only a dream…my brother's been dead for years now… _Ulrich's muscles relaxed and he slowly placed his left hand on his forehead.

"Alright I'm awake!" Ulrich's voice was quivering slightly and fumbling with anger. Odd's smile vanished; but his sarcasm remained.

"Gees don't wake up the dead." Odd chuckled. Ulrich glared.

Odd left and walked to breakfast with the all to famous 'what's his problem' look. Ulrich fumbled stressfully through all his drawers for something to wear. Finally he just grabbed his regular clothes and ran out the door. Some people were loitering around in the hallway, so he dodged them and halted at the bottom of the stairs. He remembered something. Without hesitation he ran to the infirmary; Kree was on the bed by the window. Yumi was in the center, laying on her back sleeping peacefully, just a few scratches, which was all. Ulrich looked at Kree, who seemed to be in a trance, her eyes were open only a little and were very glassy, her right hand in front of it, the fingers twitching slowly. He sighed, then looked away and walked to Yumi, kneeling by her. He could hear her soft breaths as she slept, then she moved. Yumi's eyes opened and she smiled at him, Ulrich smiled also.

The two looked at each other for only three minutes but it seemed like forever. Dorothy walked into the room and looked at Yumi.

"Alright Ms. Ishyama you are free to go." Yumi stood up, and Ulrich helped her off of the bed and watched her walk out. Kree was still staring off. Ulrich was worried about both girls. "Is..Kree alright too?" Dorothy looked down and shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not Mr. Stern. You better run along and eat something." Ulrich nodded and left. As he finished his food at the table Jeremy and Odd were talking about the incident from the other day.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would Xavia want us so badly? I know he was created by Xana but what could this mean?" Jeremy calculated these errors carefully on a notepad. Odd was also deep in thought. "The only explanation is Xana is stronger." Yumi could only vaguely remember what happened. "Maybe. But Kree might know a bit more." Ulrich looked up from his food, Yumi was staring at Jeremy. Then he heard Theo's voice.

"-And that's how I perfected it." Then Theo came over to their table, Yumi looked off, and Theo smiled solemnly. "Would you go to the movies with me tonight?" Yumi gulped at his words, she gave a strange look at Ulrich, who looked emotionless. But his thoughts raced, _if they go, then I'll have some time to myself. _He nodded; Yumi smiled and said "yeah..."

Theo danced a bit and then said, "I'll pick you up at seven." She nodded, and he skipped away. After long everyone was surprised. "Hey Yumi," Jeremy asked, "Why were you in the infirmary and not in the hospital, you aren't a boarder?" Yumi looked down. "Actually…I-I…my parents are moving to Japan, and I didn't want to go, so I live here now…and the plane crashed when they landed…so they-" Everyone gasped. Ulrich offered a comforting hand, but it wasn't enough. She ran off to the infirmary, in tears.

"Let's leave her for now, don't worry.." Jeremy's words didn't help Ulrich feel better. He was torn, he knew he really liked Kree, but Yumi was so important to them all. Then Jeremy spoke again. "Odd, Ulrich, you guys go and see Kree and Yumi. I'm going to the factory." They all nodded and scuttled off. Ulrich and Odd had reached the infirmary when Dorothy was long gone to the Principal's office. Odd opened the door halfway and stopped. Ulrich saw what had happened as well. Xavia was standing in the center of the room, laughing menacingly. Ulrich charged to where Kree was but was thrown back by a barrier. "Damn it! Xana you've really got us this time." His hand was bleeding as though a thousand shards of sharp glass hand attacked it.

Odd ran to Yumi who was hiding in the corner and helped her up, then tried to sneak her out of the room but Xavia reached the door first, he touched the knob, and the door was surging with electricity. The walls were as well, not long after, the whole room was filled with electric shock except for the floor. Xavia walked through the barrier easily and reached out to touch Kree's face. Kree awoke from her trance and glared at him, but suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. Ulrich charged, and when his head touched the barrier, he felt the warmth of his own blood against his forehead. Quickly and impatiently he shoved his hands against it, his right hand, covered and smoked in gruesome blood as though he had punched through steel glass; penetrated the barrier and nailed Xavia in the back of the head, but Xavia wasn't about to give up. Ulrich was thrown through the barrier and he landed next to Kree, small red liquids streaming down most of his body. Ulrich forced himself up; he took a look and Kree and aimed right for Xavia's face. His knuckles jammed against it, but then a blinding light surrounded them, Ulrich squinted his eyes before shutting them in pain; then he was surrounded by darkness. It was so cold, and pain surged through his body.

_What's happening to me? I'm so light…headed…_ Ulrich's body collapsed to the ground shortly after Xavia pulled away and vanished. Odd was still trying to make Yumi feel better but to no avail. Ulrich lay bloody and still, his body was not far in front of Kree's.

**_

* * *

Hours later. In Ulrich's POV._**

I felt heavy as I opened my eyes, Yumi and Odd were next to me, and I felt bandages on most of my body. Also, my vision was blurred. I heard faint voices calling my name. I turned my head and looked at my right hand, it was wrapped in bandages as well. But it still hurt worse than ever. I felt a hand on my forehead, it was hot, it burned, and I parted my lips to speak but it came out as only a series of moans. My head drooped over to my left, Kree was sound asleep, but her entire left arm was wrapped in the white wrap.

I didn't have to wait long before someone dropped water down my throat. I knew it was only a drop, but it felt like and ocean. I tried to move my arm but instead my body singed with pain as I tried moving it. I heard someone call my name again. It was clearer, and my vision got a little better. But I felt hot, like I was being burned alive. I could just make out Dorothy slipping a thermometer in my mouth. I felt Yumi's hand on my cheek, it flowed down and made my face both tingle in warm and singe in pain. She pulled the thermometer from my lips.

"One hundred and four decrees. Poor boy…" Dorothy was placing a cold towel on my forehead. Odd was filling the eyedropper with more water. The clock read 5:00 p.m. I tried to speak but couldn't. My throat felt dry, then suddenly I smelt something, it was warm and luscious. The scent was of steak, a good steak, with sauce on it. That beat the school food by a mile. A piece was ripped and offered to me, Dorothy tried to get it down my throat, but I felt to weak to chew, and I tried in agony. I heard them talking. Yumi's voice was first.

"I remember an old Japanese way of helping, it's even used here." Then Dorothy said. "All right, go on then." Yumi pulled the food from my mouth and started chewing it, half of me thought it disgusting while the other part was relieved for food. She put the food in my mouth and it went clear down my throat. Food. Such a wonderful thing. Then Yumi left, I felt alone, but Odd was talking to me and joking around. I couldn't laugh, but smiling helped. Then Odd left for dinner, and Dorothy went to her office, and I was alone….

* * *

**You guys want me to update? Please review, I'll be starting chapter five tomorrow. Consider this an early Christmas present. Merry Christmas you guys (and girls)! Also, for every review I get, I will make the chapter a whole paragraph longer. **

_Kree_


	5. You Suffer But Your happy About it

**HA. Sorry, felt like doing that. Merry Christmas! I hope you know I'm giving up the 25th of December to write this chapter. As for that I want to say that my favorite author, dantheman7777, has reviewed this story and I am thankful for that. Unlike all of you! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get to update. This entire chapter is in Ulrich's point of view.**

**Dantheman7777: A lot will be explained in the next few chapters, I'm kind of trying to edge on suspense, you people will find out more about Xavia and his intentions. Not only is he after Kree, but he is after everyone else as well. Xavia's Whereabouts will be distinguished slightly in this chapter. I'm slowly edging closer to the main plot as this dissolves. If anybody stops reading this story, then they'll never find out. Also, reading Ulrich's _italics _(thoughts) will explain that he is not giving Yumi away. **

**StarRobin4everandever: A small review like that will hardly change anything. Listen up! My story is my story; you WILL see where I'm heading. You will also find that my stories have several turning points that are unexpected.**

**People; get a reality check. If you were able to predict everything in my story you'd stop reading it. Another thing is in chapter three it said Yumi's parents died. In the last chapter it says they moved away. Yumi was lying about it; Ulrich knew she was. I'm sorry I didn't confirm that earlier.**

* * *

_Only a few moments later, in Ulrich's Point of view. _

I could only lay in pain and agony as everyone was away, Dorothy was gone for the night, and I was not to leave the infirmary. The weakness and illness that had been swelling up inside of me was just urging to get the better of me. My head burned. It was also in pain and felt as heavy as a 500lb weight. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, very few stars painted the blood red sky. I suddenly felt the urge for something to drink. However, no matter how much the thirst stung at my throat, my body just wanted to be still.

The pain I cannot even begin to describe, it singes through my entire body and makes me want to curl into a ball and die. I heard a soft frail cough from over in the corner, but it was difficult to see exactly what was going on. Each noise that rang in my ears, every little noise, was torture. Even the slight clicking of the light timer caused my ears to scream in agony. When the ticking stopped, the room was dark; a pale light seeped through the window on Kree's side of the room.

Even though it was difficult for me to speak, I tried to talk to at least somebody. My voice was raspy, it even surprised me that she heard it, "K...kree?" Her response was a quiet 'hmm?' The choke in my voice burned my throat and made me feel like a thousand needles were poking at my lungs. "You… -insert cough- feeling b-better?" Her voice was quiet and tender, she understood that my head was hurting, and was being as silent as possible. "Yeah."

It's strange that she understands me so well. She treats me like a…like an equal. It's like she knows of the horrors I see everyday. "Tell me…who exactly is-is Xavia?" At first I received no answer but a thick silence; but then she spoke.

"Ulrich, it all started many years ago, back when I was three years old. My father was very kind to me, we lived in America at the time, and my mother was ill. Cholera, a rare disease, it was said to have vanished. But my mother got it. She could scarcely walk, and father was away all the time. One day, mother was very Ill, and she cried out someone's name. Her voice was so choked that I didn't understand it. Then she looked at me and said, 'go to France, the electric virus will attack soon'. Shortly after, the house was burned down for no reason, not by anybody. My father was killed in a plane accident so I was orphaned.

"I traveled to Italy and lived there, a woman named _Danielle Sakure _fed me and her child each day. By then I was four. You had just turned five. I lived in a shack inside the graveyard, and I tended to the grave keeper's horses. I earned a small living off of that. The day Danielle died, I was frightened, and I tended to her horse, and fed it well. The horse was a mare, Raksha, and she was very wild but sweet. I rode her into the town everyday to buy food. I had no car, and no one to drive me, so I carried a whistle with me and set her loose when I reached the roads. I would blow it to call her back. The grave keeper died of old age several short years after, so I moved into his house. Raksha and I lived alone. There was an old church that Mr. Grave Keeper never went in. He said it had ghosts in it. I went in, so then I went to the basement." Kree halted here; I hesitated, wondering what this could do with Xana.

Then she went on. "There was a scanner and a huge computer inside, and I touched it. Aelita appeared, and we talked. I was virtualized. I spent my entire year of an eight year old in that church, Raksha eventually died of old age. I fought Xana with everything I had. But he continued to attack. One day, I had fallen asleep by the computer. Something was materialized. A boy had stepped from the scanner, when I asked his name he said 'Xavia.' He was evil, and he wanted no one in his way. He was evil enough to burn the church down, and the computer blew up. I fled here, to France, in order to escape, and I've lived here ever since. Xana is stronger than ever; Xavia has created an entire army of enemies who are cloaked in dark orange. Xavia's intentions are still unknown to me, but he wants to control the world, and by just touching metal he can make a room deadly to all."

The sun had sunk deep beyond the horizon and I could just make out the little stars breaching the night sky. Xavia was just another distraction, but dangerous. I reached my arm slowly and carefully to get the glass of water, but when my fingers grasped the glass and my muscles contracted, my entire arm felt like ripped muscle and flesh. It burned, and stung, and all I could do was watch the glass shatter on the floor.

_How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have let go._ I heard footsteps, but that was the only thing of the world that I noticed. My arms felt like it was splitting in two and I was concentrated on making the pain go away. Someone, I couldn't really make out who kicked the glass under the bed and ran to get ice. The person gently wrapped it around my arm and left it for 15 minutes. When this person pulled it off, most of the pain was gone, and I saw it was Kree. Her right arm was in a sling, but she was carefully placing braces around both my arms.

She took an eyedropper and gave me water, then walked to her bed and sat down. I knew my injuries could only get far worse before they got better. The next morning, as I feared, it got worse. Much Worse.

* * *

_The next day. ._

My eyes fluttered open, but tears swelled around the corners, my body ached, and my head felt like a hammer had slammed it. Kree was standing kneeling by the bedside. But I could not move. Her pale hands slipped across my forehead, even though I was sweaty, she remained by me. I could not hear what she was saying, but then someone else came. It was Yumi. She and Kree watched over me. Then I was lifted and placed on a stretcher, it was very uncomfortable, and the least they could have done was go a bit slower. I was then placed in an ambulance truck and forgotten, that is, until the truck drove away. The loud sirens pierced my ears, only two minutes ago I was practically deaf, and now I have a huge headache and the noise is unbearable.

What was the matter with me? Had I lost it? When the truck slowed at what I think was a stoplight, I noticed someone else was in the room, no, wait, four other people. Yeah, I could make out just barely four figures in the room. Yumi, Jeremy, Odd, and Kree. They were talking about something, then the truck moved again and I had to close my eyes. All the speedy turns and throws made my stomach ache terribly. I felt vomit itch up my burning dry throat. It tingled for a moment, and then lunged, the taste swarmed into my mouth and I felt like I would be sick. Then, everything backed out.

_**Emergency Room. Angle; from doorway. Several doctors standing around**_**. _Ulrich resting in a bed with a breathing chamber on his mouth. _**

_So noisy. So many loud voices. I can't take it. My cheeks feel so hot, what is pressing against me? Straps maybe? I know this is bad. Doctors? Where am I? _These thoughts were the frightening questions I asked at that moment. My eyes were so heavy that it required nearly all of my strength to open them alone. Seeing was an entirely different story. Blurs and spins would make my head burn whenever I opened my eyes.

The doctors were so noisy! I tried to sleep but the noise was too loud. They kept running tests on me. Then they roughly took me to an empty, quiet room. There I was left. Nothing to do but wait for something to happen. WAIT?!? How could I be taking this so calmly. What if Lyoko is in danger? What if Xana wakes up? What if Xavia attacked the others? Too many questions. Such a headache. I dozed off, can't remember when. When I woke up, someone was running their soft, pale fingers through my hair, the feeling was amazing. They were kind, and gentle. They moved slowly, and whispered to me words of tranquility and peace.

They had dark eyes, and really dark brown hair. I can't remember anything except the will to stay still and be talked to and treated with such kindness. Water was placed to my mouth, and eventually I dozed off again. I was needed, but just before I fell completely into dream world, I heard the words, the sweet kind words.

_"You'll be ok. I'll watch over you."_

When I awoke, I knew of the presence still in the room, whoever it was, I wouldn't force my brain to find out, not Yumi, or sissy, but someone I knew. Not Emily either. I twitched my fingers, they were numb, I could not feel them, and it sent chills down my spine. There was no longer any pain, just numbness and quiet. I opened my eyes with ease, and my site was ok, except everything was so very dark and lonely. I saw my guardian, it was none other than Kree, and she was sitting on the other bed reading a book. Her eyes darted the pages with a careful edge. It was as if each and every word hade a meaning. Something to help. Suddenly, she stopped. My face curled into a weak smile, she grabbed a bookmark and placed it in the book, then put the book on the table. Kree turned to me. "Yumi wanted to see you." Kree knew that I was too weak to talk. She was toying with me. A smirk sprawled on her face. "She was with Theo." Taunting, just great. "They were worried about you, but you were sleeping. Theo wanted to watch the TV. But Yumi and I said you were sleeping. Theo screamed, and Yumi and him walked out." How dare he. My emotions were frustrated. I clenched my fists only to feel nothing, just numbness. I opened my mouth to curse, but no sound escaped.

Kree was enjoying herself. She either had some master plan behind telling me this or she was a phony Kree. Probably she was testing me. I finally got a word, or two, or a few, out. "damn…him…hell.." It wasn't exactly a full sentence but only half; I meant to say 'damn him he should go to hell'. But to no avail. Kree burst into laughter, what could possibly be funny? "What are you so mad about Ulrich?" She was obviously trying her hardest to suppress the amazing giggles. "He…hatessss….m…me" She fell to the floor in laughter but was greeted by a gruff, "What's going on in there?" She fell silent. And slid her arm back in the sling. Just for support I could see. A laughing fit.

Odd walked into the room without knocking, he leapt into a big chair and spoke. "Well if it isn't Prince of the Underworld and Princess of Annoying Giggles." Even I found a way to laugh at that, I forgot my anger and pain. Kree tried to imitate a doctor. She accented her voice perfect as well. "Zee onlee way fur uz to acure theez boy iz to amake heem lawf." Odd started laughing like a crazed lunatic, I laughed even harder than him, and kree was nearly choking on her giggles. Everything would be all right after all. Odd was the bearer of good news as well.

"Alright Romeo here's the deal. You go back to school tomorrow." I frowned. "Aww…m…man" We all relaxed after that. Jeremy, and Yumi joined us and we all drank lemonade. I would be going home tomorrow, I had the best friends a guy could have, and I was happy. Nothing could go wrong.

**

* * *

You guys want more? Then Review, REVIEW OR ELSE! Ha ha…my Birthday is friday. **


	6. Things Get Worse

**Well I obviously am way over due for updating! bad bad bad me. sorry I got tied up in my stupid life which I hate and then decided not to continue the story but then a good friend of mine, chrissy, set me straight. its thanx to chrissy (aka lost-one-111) that I'm continueing so be grateful!**

**once again disclaimer I don't own lyoko**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kadic School. 7:00 AM. Lunchroom._

The gang sat quietly at their own table. Yumi was eating her food, and was very hungry unlike usual. Jeremy was using his laptop in his chair and checking several lyoko files. Odd was onto his 3rd helping of food. Kree was picking at her food; and last but not least, Ulrich was eating and looking out the window.

Nobody really said anything, it was silent, after awhile Odd spoke up.

"Come on guys, don't be so quiet and glum. It's breakfast time, smile and get in you energy food." He tossed his arm around Ulrich's neck. "alright mister grinch, what can I do to make you laugh?"

Ulrich raised a questioning eye-brow at odd. Jeremy eyed them. For a split second Yumi and Kree eyed each other. Kree's eyes shifted to the door, then back to Yumi. Yumi nodded. The two stood up and walked outside. The boys were meanwhile arguing about lyoko debates.

_Outside Kadic. under a tree._

"You could feel it too, couldn't you?"

"Si." Kree answered.

"It is too oddly calm to feel comfortable right now. And those boys should know it!"

"They'll probaby figure it out. After all you saw the light bulb flicker on and off this morning---each time in a different color."

"I remember that. It's not normal. And the smoke that was coming from that door before.."

"Wait..what door?"

"It can't be!" Yumi stood up instantly.

"Yumi...I think we have a huge probablem, you go check out the boiler room, I'll go tell the guys."

Both girls nod at each other and run to their positions.

_lunch table_

"Xana is up to something!" The girl with dark hair and eyes slammed her fist down on the table, scaring Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich half to death.

"What?" The trio asked.

"Jeremy, Ulrich, you guys go to the factory to check things out. Odd come with me, we;ve got a HUGE problem." Her italian accent was strong in this sentence, Ulrich felt as if a weight had been dropped on top of him by hearing the accent. However, all did what they were told.

_boiler room_

Red smoke coiled around everywhere, it was hot, and the smoke's fumes were taking on Yumi. The black haired hair struggled to find where the smoke came from, blindly feeling her way around the toxic room. The door burst open and Odd quickly shoved Yumi out of the way from a pipe falling down. Kree ran her fingers along the pipes, feeling for anything loose at all. She had on goggles from the science lab, and that helped her see.

Odd handed Yumi a pair of goggles.

"We've -insert cough- got to find the -cough- smoke source.."

The next thing they all knew, the door slammed shut.

* * *

**REVIEW. MWAHAHAHAHA REVIEW OR PERISH! yea i know its short..I'm tired**


End file.
